


You can‘t run away from your heart

by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Forbidden Love, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666
Summary: Emma's new at the Highschool and be the new one sucks... it really sucks, but then she met a woman, and she really like that one woman. The only problem is... she's a teacher....HP-Universe.... Everyone has Whatsapp





	1. 108

Chats....

—————

EQ108: „How was your Week? You're late today...."

DS: „I'm fine... sorry for delay... Just start at my new school, and it was awfull... like always, when I come to a new school..."

EQ108: „That does not really sound like your day was 'fine' would you like to talk about?"

DS: „Not really... it's just.... there's this teacher, and I hope, that she will be different."

EQ108: „Can I ask you something?"

DS: „Sure..."

EQ108: „Why do you move that often?"

DS: „I don't want to talk about that...."

EQ108: „That's alright.... other Question, and I don't know, why I didn't ask that before.... why do you call yourself 'Dark Swan'?"

DS: „Wow... We're writing since two years know, but we never talked about that.... I will tell you this, if you tell me, why you call yourself 'Evil Queen 108'"

EQ108: „Fair enough..."

DS: „I call myself 'Dark Swan' , because 'Black Swan' was already taken in this Chatroom, and because he is fascinating. I mean, that bird is always alone, and I'm an orphan, so I know what it means, to be alone.... Familys always took the young kids. Those who don't have dirty cloths because their played in the mud.... I broke out very often and when I was 16 years old, I knew that no one took me into his family.... now look at a black Swan. He is always alone, because he's different."

EQ108: „Wow... that's impressive..."

DS: „What about you, Evil Queen 108?"

EQ108: „Hahaha... promise me to try not to laugh... but... I love the evil side of people, sometimes... it's a kind of... inspiring. And I have a weakness for 'Queen'.... and... yes... I really love the Evil Queen from Disney Movies. Not only from Snow white.... it's more that I do like all evil witches...."

DS: „You know... THAT is inspiring."

EQ108: „So... you are not laughing?"

DS: „Why should I? I think... it's a kind of magic, that we met and still are in touch."

EQ108: „108 is just a number... it was the number of the first house I bought."

DS: „Holy shit, you BOUGHT a HOUSE?!"

EQ108: „It wasn't that big.... who am I kidding, it was huge..."

————————————————————————

EQ108: „A month.... what happened?"

DS: „Too much bullshit in my stupid life.... I can't handle so much...."

EQ108: „Too much school?"

DS: „No... school's boring... Hate it... but.... she is... brilliant... I thought about moving out. Changing school.... but I won't leave the school because of her...."

EQ108: „Sound's like she's someone special...."

DS: „She is..."

EQ108: „I can almost smell the "but"...."

DS: „She's my teacher...."

————————————————————————

Red: „Emma, seriously, you should go out..."

DS: „With you?"

Red: „Why not? Common... you never tried it.... you ripped your heart out, for a teacher..."

DS: „Bite me... I only have a little crush on her..."

Red: „Yes. Tell yourself that.... Okay, Emma... listen to me! You will NOT run away again.... you always do that, and you know that... you found out, that you have parents in Boston. You run away...

That Girl told you, she fell in love with you.

You run away..."

DS: „And what should I do, after your opinion?!"

Red: „Talk to her.... You are 19 years old, Em. Screw the law or what else... screw it.... have to go. Love you."

DS: „Love you too..."

————————————————————————————————————————————————

Emma was thinking. Maybe Ruby was right. Maybe she should stop running away....

'I need her attention...' she thought...

She left the house the next day earlier and parked her Ford Mustang beside the black Mercedes of her teacher...

It was when she left her car, when she saw the lisence plate on the black mercedes.

„108..."


	2. „Stay...“

DS: „I swear I hate her!"

EQ108: „Good morning to you too...."

DS: „Sorry..."

EQ108: „Your teacher?"

DS: „Yes... No.... I don't know.... she‘s such an arrogant person....“

EQ108: „Would you like to talk about it?"

DS: „Yes.... No..."

EQ108: „Alright. What do you think about coffee?"

DS: „Are you sure?"

EQ108: „I like you.... so yes... let's go out... I'm Regina, btw..."

DS: „Alright... Emma."

EQ108: „In an hour? Let‘s say that small café I told you about last year. Do you remember?“

DS: „I‘ll be there.“

Emma was kind of nervous about that date. They knew each other since two years and she liked Regina too.

It was new for her to met with a strange person from an anonymous chatroom, but maybe it will be fun...

She got dressed and left her flat.

The café was not far away and she could walk.

She entered the café and her first gaze fell on her teacher, who was waiting for someone.

Their eyes met and Emma knew it somewhere: ’She‘s waiting for me...‘

Their weren‘t many people and they who were there, weren‘t alone.

Regina blushed, sighed and Emma left the café immediately.

’Shit! Shit! No... No... no no no....‘ her thoughts swirrled around in her head, and she leaned against her car and panicked.

„Emma...“

She saw her in the reflection of the front window.

„Stay...“

Emma didn‘t turn around and she felt a hand on her shoulder

„Please...“

„I can‘t...“ Emma said „You‘re my fucking teacher....“

„Yes. I know...come on... stay...“

„I can‘t...“

„You can... but you can‘t drive away with my car...“

Emma blushed when she realized, that it was indeed Regina‘s car and apologized.

„I was honest with you, when I told you, that I like you...“ Regina said and stepped closer to Emma, and carefully placed her hands on Emma‘s hips.

„Stay....“

„I‘ll stay...“ Emma whispered back and her gaze fell on those full red lips infront if her. She grabbed Regina‘s blouse and pulled her closer.

„If I am going to kiss you now.... will you run away?“

Emma smirked, leaned in, and kissed her.

„How about you find out, Ms Mills....?“

Regina smiled, let one of her hands slipped in Emma‘s hair and pulled her into a kiss.

It was Emma who parted her lips first, and let Regina‘s tongue inside her mouth....


	3. Chats

Narcissa: „Alright.... what‘s that between you and my son?“

Hermione: „Where did you get my number?!“

Narcissa: „Potter.“

Hermione: „Wait a sec.“

——————————————————

Hermione: „Harry Potter! YOU GAVE NARCISSA MALFOY MY NUMBER??!!“

Harry: „Well... She asked me...“

Hermione: „And if she ask you, to kiss a Dementor?!“

Harry: „’Mione....“

Hermione: „Don‘t Mione-me! Where did you get her number, anyway?“

Harry: „I asked Draco....“

———————————————————

Narcissa: „That was more than a sec...“

Hermione: „I know....“

Narcissa: „So....?“

Hermione: „The only thing I do want from your son is....“

Narcissa: „I almost lose my patience, Ms Granger!“

Hermione: „Nothing! Malfoy! I don‘t want anything from Draco!“

Narcissa: „Do not yell at me.“

Hermione: „Sorry...“

Narcissa: „It‘s alright...“

———————————————————

Draco: „Granger!“

Hermione: „Okay does everyone have my fucking number now?! What do you want?“

Draco: „I was wondering, actually... I would like to go out with Potter...“

Hermione:

Draco: „Granger....?“

Hermione:

Draco: „Do not ignore me, Granger....“

Hermione: „Wait a sec...“

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

-Burrow-

Hermione: „Who of you knew, that Harry‘s gay?!“

Ron: „Never...I mean... No... He isn‘t gay... He kissed Cho... and my sister...“

Ginny: „I had a feeling...“

Ron: „Are we still talking about the same Harry?!“

Harry: „Guys? You know that I‘m a member of this group?!“

Fred: „Alright, Harry...tell us since when you are gay...“

Harry: „I dunno...“

Ginny: „You don‘t know?!“

Molly: „Ginny, could you help me with dinner?“

Ginny: „Mom.... this is important!“

Molly: „I know. But Ron‘s a disaster in the kitchen. Fred and George can‘t cook. Arthur is at work, and Hermione has a date.“

Ginny: „Whath??!!“

Hermione: „Yes... with the library. I‘m out... bye...“

———————————————————

Parents

Molly: „Your son‘s are gay???“

Narcissa: „Well...“

Lucius: „Our son‘s gay??!!“

Narcissa: „Private talk, Lucius!“

Lily: „I didn‘t know that... Severus?“

Snape: „Would explain his hair... I mean, come on... Harry‘s looking more after his hair, than you or Narcissa?!“

Narcissa: „What‘s wrong with my hair?!“

Lucius: „Nothing...“

Lily: „I like it...“

Molly: „Guys... are we talking about hair or your sons?!“

Narcissa: „You‘ve made a point, Molly, you know? Our sons. Not yours...“

Snape: „I‘ll talk to Harry...“

Lucius

„I‘ll talk to Draco...“

Narcissa

„Just talking, Lucius....“

———————————————————

Harry&Draco

Harry: „Our parents are talking about us...“

Draco: „Yes... My dad was yelling at me...“

Harry: „Are you alright?“

Draco: „Yes... Mom was yelling too... but not at me....“

Harry: „I‘m sorry about that...“

Draco: „You don‘t have to. Lunch tomorrow?“

Harry: „Sure...“

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione: „I‘m sorry... again... about your dress last night...“

Narcissa: „It‘s alright. It‘s just a dress.... I don‘t have an emptional bound to that dress. Besides it wasn‘t on purpose....“

Hermione: „Definitely not. If I would do such a thing on purpose, Mrs Malfoy, than I would pourd it over someone‘s head...“

Narcissa: „May I ask how your date went?“

Hermione: „You were there... what do you think?“

Narcissa: „Well... I heard your talking about another woman, while you were on a date with a woman, and I was wondering, why you were talking about me.“

Hermione: „I wasn‘t talking about you.“

Narcissa: „No?! Well... Maybe I should ask, how many double-coloured-hair women you know, who have a gay son, who hates you at school...“

Hermione:

Narcissa: „Don‘t ignore me, Ms Granger...“

Hermione: „Well.... erm....“

Narcissa: „I didn‘t know, that you can stuttering at Whatsapp.“

Hermione: „Bite me....“

Narcissa: „Perhaps...“

Hermione: „What?!“

Narcissa: „Am I stuttering, Ms Granger?! So... tell me, why the whole world is talking about my stupid hairs....“

Hermione: „Maybe, because it fits you. I mean, you look really good with those double-coloured-hair.... It fits your eyes.“

Narcissa: „What?!“

Hermione: „Am I stuttering, Mrs Malfoy?“

———————————————————

Lucius&Harry

Lucius: „Mr Potter.“

Harry: „Mr Malfoy...“

Lucius: „If you are going to hurt my son....“

Harry: „I know... but, let me ask you something.... who would be faster, if I would hurt Draco... you or your wife, who can floo in my house and hex my ceiling?!“

Lucius: „Okay.... do you love him?“

Harry: „More than anything.“

tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

-Burrow-

Ginny: „Guys! Hermione has a date!“

Fred: „Good job Ron....“

Ron: „I‘m at home...“

George: „With whom then?!“

Ginny: „Dunno... I thought one of you would know....“

———————————————————

Harry&Draco

Harry: „Wait... your mother has a date?! Today?!“

Draco: „Yeah, why?!“

Harry: „Hermione has also a date....“

Draco: „That‘s nice.... wait... you don‘t think...“

Harry: „No... no no no no... Your mother‘s much too old...“

Draco: „Besides... she‘s a woman... wait a sec....“

———————————————————

Manor

Draco: „Dad? Where‘s Mom?!“

Lucius: „You are in your bedroom. Why don‘t you come down?!“

Draco: „I‘m taking a bath.“

Lucius: „With your phone?! I‘ll not buy you a new phone!“

Draco: „Answer the question...“

Lucius: „She has a date.“

Draco: „With whom?“

Lucius: „No idea.... wait a sec...“

———————————————————

Parents

Lucius: „Narcissa?“

Molly: „She wasn‘t online since 6pm...“

Lucius:

Snape: „Harry told me, that Hermione is on a date. And she was also not online since 6pm...“

Molly:

Lucius:

Lily: "Guys, you do not believe what I think ... or?"


End file.
